The Musketeer
The Musketeer (ザ・マスケッティアー, Za Masukettiā) is a Caster Magic and type of Requip. Description This Magic allows the user to store both melee and ranged combat weapons in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. This gives the user a high level of offensive flexibility and variety, though with limited defense. This type of Requip also gives the user the ability to use various elements and abilities through the use of certain weapons or ammunition, as seen by Shusui’s use of various elemental Lacrima-Charge gun clips such as Ice Clip and Fire Clip. As the user’s mastery over this magic increases they become increasingly able to mix-and-match their weapons, even further varying their attack options. Ranged Weapons Magic Twin Pistols “Blake & Weiss”: A pair of guns resembling modern-day semiautomatic pistols, one colored black and the other colored white. They are decoratively engraved and implied to be heavily modified specs-wise, with one known instance being high-concentration lacrima being used in their regular clips to provide large amounts of fire without reload. Rather than standard ammunition these pistols use the more recently-invented Lacrima-Charge gun clips. Shusui has an odd habit of holding these two guns upside down and firing with his pinkies – a habit he has with none of his other weapons. Magic Rifle: A rifle appearing to be a bolt-action weapon, though that is completely aesthetic. Its stock is decoratively carved and it bears a magic scope on top, but otherwise is not customized. Rather than standard ammunition it is set to use the more recently-invented Lacrima-Charge gun clips. Accuracy can be guaranteed up to 300 meters. Magic Spirit Bow: A magic bow that crafts arrows directly from one’s magic power. This bow uses Light Magic to craft arrows. The bow appears as a thick longbow with gold colored patterns inlayed into the wood. · Special Ammunition Lacrima-Charge System Clips: A more recent invention taking its place in the Guns Magic industry, Lacrima-Charge clips are clips holding a solid lacrima crystal in place of bullets. Once charged with magic and placed into a firearm modified to the new system the clips use an automated form of Bullet Magic to fire, in place of using physical ammunition. Though it is still relatively rare in the field it has much potential. *· Flame Clips: A red colored clip that holds a Fire Lacrima within. When charged with magic the clips allow the firearm to fire compressed flame bullets that explode on contact. *· Ice Clips: A white colored clip that holds an Ice Lacrima within. When charged with magic the clips allow the firearm to fire compressed ice bullets that rapidly freeze a wide area on contact. *· Tranquilizer Clips: A gray colored clip that holds a special lacrima that turns charged magic into highly effective tranquilizers – enough to immediately incapacitate and render unconscious a squad leader of the Rune Knights with one shot. However not much else is known about these clips, as they haven’t been seen in use after said instance. Melee Weapons Sword & Shield-Sheath: A one-handed sword with a decorative engraving along one side, sheathed within a special teardrop-shaped shield. Both the sword and shield are quite hard and durable. The sword can be charged with Lightning Magic for greater effect. Shirafune (白刀 / lit. "White Sword"): A katana of average length that shines with remarkable clarity. It is light but strong and is made with technique in mind more-so than power. Its hamon is described as a “beautiful toran” and it is wrapped with light-blue cloth with a white sheath that has a light blue flower design near the bottom. It has a long, decorative white ribbon with light blue snowflakes trailing off of the hilt. The tsuba is round and silver-colored with a pair of snowflake-like shapes made of six rhombuses each punched out on two ends diagonal from each other. The blade is enchanted and lends itself well as a catalyst for Ice Magic, enhancing and directing the magic to apply form for varied attacks. Shirafune becomes Shusui’s main weapon for close-range combat.